


Typical Reader Works in an Office Fic

by mmbop



Series: Moodfist [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Doomfist, F/M, No Sex, first fic on ao3 so pls b gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmbop/pseuds/mmbop
Summary: You, Reader, are the head of Talon's Archives Department. You are in charge of any and all important (and incriminating) paperwork. One day, you meet Akande Ogundimu, Talon's newest member, and it seems he takes an interest in you. What could possibly go wrong (or right)?





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> When you read this fic, please imagine Doomfist/Akande in his "Talon Doomfist" skin/outfit. This fic is supposed to take place when Akande first joins Talon. I don't 100% know the timeline of Overwatch but I know Akande joined a few years before the events of Retribution, so that is when this fic takes place. Please enjoy.

You sat at your desk, face buried in whatever paperwork you were filling out when a message popped up on your phone. “Meeting. Right now.” It was from Vialli. Looking up, you noticed the clock on the wall. It was 5:30 pm. You had been working for four hours straight. It seemed like Talon had an unending need for documentation of their exploits, missions, and personnel. You promptly gathered yourself and made way for the stairs. You had no idea what this meeting was about, but Vialli or Antonio probably had some information they wanted from you.

“We are letting everyone be introduced to our newest member.” The board room was filled with Talon’s top people. Vialli, Antonio, Sanjay, Maximillien, and Akinjide, along with many others. But there was a face you didn’t recognize. You thought this must be who Akinjide meant by “newest member”. The man stood in front of the board, his broad frame was similar to that of Akinjide’s, but was darker in skin. “Thank you for having me here today. I will tell you a few things about myself. My family owns a multi-billion-dollar prosthetics company in Nigeria. For many years, I was a martial artist, before losing my arm during the Omnic Crisis. It was my family’s company which created the arm you see before you.” Saying this, he moved his right arm forward to show it to the room. “With it, I became much stronger than I ever was before. But my strength was utterly useless as I was no longer allowed to participate in the tournaments I had previously dominated. I was robbed of the thing I loved the most. However, one day I met Akinjide, and he told me of Talon. He promised to give me something to fight for again, and so I have been taken under his wing. Thank you, Akinjide. And thank you all.” He went to sit and the room erupted with clapter. In the midst of the clapter, Akinjide rose to say “He forgot to tell you all he will be a mercenary for Talon. I have seen this man fight, so I know first hand that he is even stronger than he looks.” He sat back down, and Akande smiled at the gesture.

With the introduction being over, people were free to leave. As others filed out of the board room or stopped to mingle, you waited for the initial rush to end before making your way out. Standing by the large round table that centered the room, you noticed a shift in the atmosphere. You could feel the presence of another body behind yours. “Hello.” You turned around to see the man of the hour extending his right arm out to you, gesturing for a handshake. “Oh. Hello.” You were caught off guard but managed to play it down before he could notice. You extended your hand to meet his, and he gently pulled it up to his lips, kissing the warm skin on the back of your fingers. “And what is the name of this beautiful woman I see before me?” You blushed and thought the question was directed at you, but Akinjide quickly interjected. “That is Ms. [Y/N]. She works with the archives department. They record and file all the paperwork and documentation necessary to keep this organization running smoothly. They also help with covering our tracks during missions. You know. Not leaving a paper trail and all that.” The man gently led your hand downward before letting it go. “And what is your name?” you asked, a coquettish smile forming on your face. Who was this bold and sexy man?

“My name is Akande Ogundimu. I hope we will work together in the future.” He replied, revealing a flirtatious smile. “Yes, well. I must get back to my work. Welcome, Akande.” You smiled and quickly left the board room. You felt your heart race. Today wasn’t the day for this. You hadn’t remembered signing up to be approached by a strapping (young?) man who was obviously interested in more than just your job description.

You made your way back to your office and promptly resumed your work. Talon required all paperwork to be handwritten, because paper can’t be hacked, at least not with today’s technology. After a few hours of writing down several reports of Talon’s most recent missions, you heard a knock on your door. You pressed a button on your desk that projected a holographic image of whoever was standing outside your door. It was Akande. He was now on top of your desk. Well, just the image of him. The real Akande stood behind the door with a few pieces of paper in one hand, the other empty. You tried your best not to observe the features of his extremely muscular body, but the sight of the few abs not obscured by his outfit made the office a bit warmer. You pushed another button on your desk that unlocked the door. “Come in.” you said through the speaker on your desk. He grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it. He entered the room cautiously, as if he knew he could dislodge the door with even just a shred of force.

“Hello. Sorry to interrupt, but I’ve been told that I need to deliver these to you.” He held out the papers before you as you sat at your desk, he stood tall before you. These were his medical records straight from Talon’s Health Department. “Yes. Thank you.” You took the papers, expecting him to leave, but he simply continued standing. “You may go now.” You said, smiling up at him as you sat comfortably in your seat. He smiled back. “Oh. My apologies. I will leave you then.” He did a slight bow and turned to walk out of the office. Before exiting, he turned back around to say “you know, I’m not quite used to this place yet. It’s very…” He paused to take a look around your office. The room was stocked full of cabinets and drawers, bookshelves, and display cases which lined all four walls. The room was not very big at all, but a door could be found on one of the walls that led to the rest of the department’s storage. This was where the others worked. “Complex.” He finished his statement. “Well, if you ever need help getting around, you just let me know.” You smiled again, beaming in his direction. “Of course. Thank you.” And with that, he left the room, quietly closing your door back. You shifted yourself in your chair, relaxing yourself a bit more. Talon was still very much the same with its new addition. Despite the impromptu welcoming party, the organization underwent no radical changes. But you had a feeling that things would become very interesting, very soon.


	2. The Favor (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akande asks you a favor while vaguely providing details. Will you accept? Of course you will!

“I need someone I can trust.” One day, completely unexpected, Akande arrived at your office. His face and tone were very serious as he sat at the chair in front of your desk. “Just one person.” He continued. “And…that would be me because?” You asked. “You have a lot of connections here. You are perhaps the most dangerous of any of us. And, because I like you.” He explained. “Why is that? I mean why would I be the most dangerous?” One eyebrow was raised as you shifted in your seat, his unexpected request created a sense of urgency in you. You were right to think he was up to something.

“If you wanted, you could leak all of this information. I’m sure an organization like Overwatch would pay good money for such a betrayal. I’m not sure what is keeping you from doing such a thing, if you haven’t already.” A wide smile covered his face and you tried to reciprocate it, but his interrogation made you uneasy. “I have no loyalties, that much is true. However, Talon is the only reason I have a roof over my head right now. Consider this Akande, if I were to betray Talon, what makes you think Overwatch won’t arrest me or use me as bait? They aren’t exactly the cleanest organization. I know that much. And if I were to fail, or if Talon were to find out that I was a snitch, well…I’m as good as dead.” You cupped your hands in your lap, not sure how Akande would react. He leaned back in his chair as if he was assessing you. “I believe you. It makes sense. But I need a favor. Of course, I will offer any type of compensation you wish.” He placed his large hands together on your wooden desk.

“What I need is for you to help me blackmail someone.” You were relieved to hear these words. Blackmail and extortion were commonly used tactics among the agents of Talon. “Sure. What do you need me to do?” You asked, relaxing your shoulders and exhaling the tension that was previously pent up. “I need to see all of Akinjide’s files. That’s it. I will ask nothing more from you. And you may have whatever you please as compensation.” This sounded fishy. And very risky. Who was Akande going to blackmail? Akinjide? Doomfist the Scourge? For many years, you wrote detailed reports about his heinous crimes. You knew he wasn’t someone to mess with. And now this newcomer wanted to put himself in a situation that most would consider extremely dangerous? He couldn’t be serious.

“But…” You caught yourself attempting to say something, but the words just couldn’t find themselves. “That’s all. And if anything goes wrong, I’ll make sure no one knows you were involved.” He attempted to assure, but his statements did not make you feel any better. Under no circumstances did you want to feel the wrath of Akinjide Adeyemi. “I don’t know. I’m sure he’d find a way of getting to me.” You conceded. “He won’t, because I won’t fuck up. You just have to trust me, like I trust you.” You had no idea how you could trust this man you barely knew with your life, but since the day he arrived, you sensed a type of power in him that not even Akinjide possessed. He wasn’t just physically strong, but also extremely charismatic and good at reasoning. His intellect was unmatched by Akinjide, who simply wanted power. Akande wanted more, and you could tell.

“I still don’t know, Akande. I will let you look at the documents, but under no circumstances are they allowed to be removed from this office. There’s…quite a large amount on Akinjide. He’s been in this organization for a very long time now. I don’t know what you’re trying to do but you might want to think long and hard before you make any serious decisions.” You reasoned with him. He simply nodded at the advice.

You got up to unlock the single door that led to the rest of the Archives, and quickly looked for the cabinet in which all information about Akinjide was stored. Because of his name, it was one of the first. You brought everything: papers, newspaper clippings, printed text messages and emails, photographs, and transcripts of voice messages. You laid it out before Akande on the desk. “Here. You can look at them, but like I said, I don’t want any of this removed from this room.” Akande nodded once again and promptly began looking through the papers, the written reports. Some of these were so old, they dated long before the time you joined Talon.

While Akande skimmed through the papers, you watched his expressionless face. You really didn’t understand this man or his motives, but in this moment, he appeared different from usual. He was not smiling or laughing or flattering someone, as was typical of him in conversation. Instead, he was focused, and he had no issue showing this to you. It almost made his other appearances seem fake, fabricated. However, there was a certain calmness to his demeanor that made you relax. He meant you no harm. This was good, considering that you knew all too well what he did to those he _did_ mean to harm.

As you observed him, you remembered him briefly mentioning that he liked you. You knew he didn’t mean it in _that way_ , but the statement had made your heart beat raise momentarily. Now, the handsome man surely was too busy conceiving some plot to be interested in you, and probably would become annoyed if you advanced on him, but salacious thoughts filled your mind, and you remembered the first time you met him, when he called you beautiful. He probably did so with this exact moment in mind, hoping he could eventually use you for whatever he was planning, though he hadn’t established a real relationship beforehand. Nevertheless, you were impressed with the display before you, and could not stop yourself from thinking in a way which quietly embarrassed you in your seat.

Akande stopped skimming through the pages you gave him, to look closely over one in particular. “I think this will work.” He said. He put the page aside and placed the rest on your desk. “What’s special about that one?” You snapped out of your imagination and came back to reality, where Akande was now standing in front of the desk. “This person.” He placed his left index finger onto the page as it sat on the hard-wooden desk. The person listed as one of Akinjide’s victims in this report. They were very important. Royalty.” He smiled a sinister smile and removed his hand. “Thank you. I have the information I need.” You stood up and tidied the materials you had previously gathered for him, getting ready to put them back. “So, about my compensation. I want a check in triple the amount I usually make with Talon.” You told him. “Yes, that’s fine. Actually, I’ll just triple your salary.” An eyebrow quickly shot up. He wasn’t your boss and certainly had no power over how much you made. “You will?” You asked in disbelief. “Yes. And very soon. Do not worry.” Akande left your office without saying anything else, and you were left in shock. This man really was outrageous, and up to something equally unpredictable.

 

 


	3. Closer (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After doing Akande's favor, you are provided with a promotion. What lies in store with this newly obtained position?

Akande had killed Akinjide and took the gauntlet for himself. He was now the new Doomfist. When he explained to you the events of Akinjide’s murder, he reasoned that it was self-defense. Akande attempted to blackmail him, scare him, threaten to expose some of his wrong-doings in exchange for the gauntlet. But Akinjide was understandably unafraid of his apprentice. He tried to kill Akande for attempting to betray him, but Akande proved himself the better man.

Your salary was tripled, just as Akande assured it would be once he replaced his former master on Talon’s council. He called you up to his new office.

“Hello. Please, sit.” You entered the lavish room on the top floor of Talon’s Headquarters in Italy and sat in the plush red chair in front of Akande’s desk. “I hope you have been well, recently, Mr. Ogundimu.” You humored. “Please. You may call me Akande. I may be your superior now, but I see us as equals.” He replied.

“What did you wish to talk about?” You asked, cupping your hands in your lap and composing yourself. “I want to ask you to work for me as my personal assistant.” He said calmly. “Personal assistant? Will I no longer work for the Archives Department?” You asked. “Yes. That is correct. I need someone who can handle my communications and things like that. You know, like a secretary.” He chuckled, but you weren’t amused. “Will I be getting a pay raise?” You asked, an important question indeed. “Of course. And a new office.” He replied. You silently looked around his office, observing the details, as you pondered his proposal. “Where would my office be?” You finally asked, breaking the silence. “Attached to mine.” He answered you quickly, and you could sense a hint of agitation in his voice. “Well, I don’t see why I shouldn’t. Like I said, I have no loyalties.” You pondered aloud. “That may be true, but this job would require you to be loyal to me and only me.” He responded. You tilted your head slightly at the comment. “I see. That’s to be expected. I personally wouldn’t want an assistant that may betray me one day.” You smoothed out your skirt as you sat comfortably. Akande looked boldly into your eyes and you found yourself unable to look away, as if under a spell. “Then you and I are in accordance.” He smiled. “So, what is your decision. If you decline, you may return to your regular, mundane activities. But if you should accept, I can promise you, you will find your work much more interesting than before.” He reasoned. “Then I accept.” You had nothing to lose and much to gain. And deep down you felt a growing desire to become closer to Akande. You wanted to be on his good side in case anything happened hereafter. You knew knocking off Akinjide was just the first step to whatever Akande was cooking up; that man had merely been in the way of the true plan.

“I will show you to your new office, if you are ready.” He said. He led you to the office connected to his. It, too, was lavish and furnished with a dark oak desk in the center, wine-red walls, and dark brown wood flooring. On one wall, there were two large windows with golden trim. Plants were also scattered throughout the room, as were signs that it was previously inhabited. Miscellaneous papers sat atop the desk, a cabinet with a tea set and expensive china sat against one of the walls next to a coat rack with one coat left behind. For a split second, you felt remorse as you took over someone else’s space, but it left as soon as it came. “I hope it is to your liking, but feel free to make any improvements.” Akande told you. You stood in front of the desk, observing the room. Natural light poured in through the windows, whose curtains were pulled away completely. “Thank you, Akande.” You said to your new boss. He leaned against the doorway and watched as you pulled off the long jacket you had been previously wearing. You held it in your arms. “Did you need something else?” You asked him. “No.” He said smiling, before finally leaving and shutting your door.


	4. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Absence diminishes little passions and increases great ones, as wind extinguishes candles and fans a fire." - Francois De La Rochefoucauld

At some point, you had finally worked up the nerve to confess to Akande. Seeing each other so often as you did, it became increasingly difficult for you to hide your attraction to him. You spent countless hours telling each other about your pasts, your families, your desires. He, too, was growing fond of you.

“I find myself so incredibly attracted to you.” You explained to him. You expected him to reject your advances and feared compromising your relationship with your boss. His initial reaction was, in fact, a gentle smile. Not long after, you found yourself in his embrace. His kissed you and told you he had felt the same way. It was then you began to establish a relationship in which you became the adorer, the observer, and Akande the subject. You spent many a night at each other’s homes in Italy. The relationship was sweet, but admittedly one-sided as it became increasing obvious you were putting in the most work to maintain it.

Ever since he became Talon’s head council member, the organization operated with an actual purpose, and this was reflected in all who were under Akande’s leadership. He gained full support of his comrades with his objective to strengthen humanity. He even convinced you of his message, you who had previously been wholly apathetic. This caused him to constantly be busy, and though you were still his personal assistant, he was not always so easily accessible.

“I’m sorry. I won’t be gone long.” He stroked your cheek gently with the back of his prosthetic hand. You took his hand in both of yours and held them to your face. “I’ll miss you either way. If it’s a long time, short time, it doesn’t matter.” You softly cooed. He leaned forward and kissed your forehead. “You always leave on such short notice…” You remarked solemnly. He was going to Nigeria to see about matters pertaining to his family’s business, which he was still in charge of. These types of trips happened spontaneously, but usually lasted only a week. Still, you had developed an adoration for this man, and being away from him caused discomfort. He’d always leave you tasks to complete while he was gone, so you were kept busy, but sleeping alone managed to remind you just how lonely you were without him.

At night, you watched as he left in one of Talon’s designated hover-taxis. You stepped back into his lavish, high-class penthouse. You always offered to look after it when he was gone because you liked the smell he left on his covers and pillows. Entering the house, you sluggishly made your way over to his large white couch, plopping yourself down. The soft seat slightly sunk in, and you laid sprawled across it with one arm hanging off the couch. If Akande could see you now, he would laugh. You chuckled at the thought of him scolding you for lazily plopping down, he was very adamant about keeping his home tidy. You remembered a time when you entered his home, put your coat on a nearby table and left your shoes by the door. You did this to get him riled up, but instead, he simply smiled while cleaning up after you. “You are incredibly bold.” He said, pulling you into his arms, and kissing your cheek.

You drifted into sleep as you lay in the quiet living room. Your phone beeped, and you sat up to pick it up off the coffee table in front of you. “Love you. See you in a week. You better take care of yourself.” You smiled as you read the message. It was the typical one he sent when he was getting close to the airport. You couldn’t ignore his reminder, and so finally got up to take a shower before going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this work! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Also, sorry this chapter took so long lol. I enjoyed writing this but in the future, I hope I can get more creative. I do plan on writing more, with this specific pairing and others, in the future. So, stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the first part of a series called "Moodfist" : a collection of stories revolving around Doomfist, a very interesting character.


End file.
